This invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems, and more particularly to an external trailing arm pneumatic suspension with integral accommodations for electric or gear driven wheel ends.
Conventional trailing arm suspension devices are known and used in vehicles designed for rugged terrain and severe conditions. For example, trailing arm suspensions have long been used on tanks, providing long vertical travel suspension for use under military conditions. A single unit of a trailing arm suspension system typically includes a mounting plate connecting a swing arm to a hull of a vehicle and a hub or wheel spindle at the end of the swing arm for connecting a wheel to the suspension system. Shocks and springs act on the swing arm to control the characteristics of the suspension system and are located within the swing arm or trailing arm, resulting in poor mechanical advantage. Further, gas springs, operated with nitrogen, are often used in the suspension units. Unfortunately, a notable logistics burden results from the use of nitrogen when the vehicle is far from home or a ready source of pressurized nitrogen.
Traditional trailing arm suspension systems are also bulky and require significant space to accommodate the structure requirements of the trailing arm suspension. The mounting plates of traditional trailing arm suspensions require precious needed space between the wheel and the hull of the vehicle to connect large bearing flanges on hollow or ring bearings. The mounting plates are also expensive to employ because of the need to manufacture separate plates for different positions and on different sides of the hull of the vehicle. Further, electrical, pneumatic, and/or mechanical gears and shafts require routing and special considerations to avoid conflicts with the mounting plates and exposure to rocks, debris, and ordinance under operating conditions.
Traditional trailing arm suspension systems also lack efficient connection systems for electrical, coolant, and mechanical connections that are protected between the hull and the wheel and do not leak fluids. For electrical drive applications, traditional systems do not provide direct plug-in connectors for cables while allowing flexing during arm rotation and vertical wheel movement.
Therefore, what is needed is a trailing arm suspension system including a geometry capable of maximizing mechanical advantage of the spring and damper forces, a reduced and efficient connection from the trailing arm to the bearing to the mounting plate, and an efficient and reliable connection of mechanical or electrical power between the hull of a vehicle and a wheel.